Thinking Out Loud
by ligersrcool
Summary: "'So Luce...you wanna...' I held out my hand." Fittes agency has a Valentine's Day dance, and Lockwood and Co. decides to attend. ONE SHOT. cover by me!


**Do I ship Locklyle? HECK YEAH! By the way, if you want to see a bigger version of the cover art, I can try to give you a link.**

Lucy's P.O.V

My first kiss happened on Valentine's Day. I will never forget it. It started when George came in with an invitation.

"There's a party at Fittes agency," He said, tossing the invitation on the table.

I tried to grab it, but Lockwood beat me to it and waved it teasingly above my head before opening it and allowing me to read it. We read it together:

 _You're invited to attend the_

 _VALENTINES' DAY DANCE_

 _At Fittes house_

 _From 8:00 PM until 1:00 AM_

 _*formal attire*_

I couldn't help feeling excited. George groaned. We were actually going to a dance! At least I hoped we were.

George elbowed me and said, "Well, looks like you best get shopping. If you want to impress someone, that is."

His eyes traveled towards Lockwood, who declared, "Let's go. I don't see why not. Also, George is right: this whole thing is essentially a ball, meaning that you should get a nice gown, and us gentlemen, and George, have to wear tuxedoes."

George smirked, "Have fun dress shopping-wait, what do you mean by 'us gentlemen and George?'"

I took that as my cue to leave. After my hunt for dresses, I, at long last, came home with one I actually liked. It was a lovely shade of cobalt, and flowed gently to the floor. It had a low neckline, but it wasn't indecent, so it had a nice flair of mystery to it. It was relatively simple, aside from a silver flower on the waist and a few sequins here and there. I put on some black shoes, even a wee bit of makeup.

Now, I'm not one to be super girly, and I am most certainly NOT trying to impress Lockwood-oh fine, I admit it. I have a bit of a crush on him. I also admit to wanting to impress him. Are you happy now? I think George already suspects, but there is no way I am going to tell him I like Lockwood.

I made my way downstairs, feeling thoroughly self conscious, and regretting wearing a dress. At least I can wear the necklace Lockwood gave me, though I can't quite get it on myself. I'll ask him to help me. Speak of the devil: he and George were waiting downstairs for me already.

"About time," George grumbled, "Though I will admit, you don't look so bad."

I glared at him and said, "You might pass as well, Cubbins."

Lockwood's eyes widened and he flashed his usual smile at me. "Lucy, you look beautiful."

I flushed. "Thank you. You look very handsome yourself."

George smirked knowingly as we all headed to the cab. Unfortunately, I was squished in the middle. Sheesh, cut down on the sweets George!

When we arrived, the place was exactly as I had remembered it: high ceilings, very fancy. The only change was all the hearts decorating the place. Ugh.

We all sat down at a table. Quill Kipps came over and sneered, "Wow, you guys actually managed to afford something decent."

Lockwood glared at him and said, "At least we look good. Anyway, why are you talking to us?"

Kipps sniffed, "I came to ask Ms. Carlyle to dance, of course."

Without even waiting for my response, he led me to the dance floor, leaving Anthony Lockwood glaring at us.

Lockwood's P.O.V

Red-hot rage filled me. If looks could kill, Kipps would be vaporized. All I saw was Lucy stunned face as he led her to the floor, the "help me" look she sent my way, and Kipps' sneering look he sent me.

"Gee Lockwood, I didn't know you liked her that much," George's voice cut through the haze.

I felt my face go hot. "I do not!"

"Do to."

"Do not!"

"Do to."

"I don't like her in that way! I just hate that Kipps can't keep his hands off her! See, she looks miserable."

It was actually true. She did look bored out of her mind. I watched her for a moment, not hearing what George said, oblivious to everything else. The song ended, and she tore herself away and sat down, looking harassed. I snapped out of it, whatever 'it' was.

"Well, he certainly was annoying enough. He only asked me to dance to get a rise out of Lockwood!" She complained, "Why that would make Lockwood mad, I don't have a clue."

George smirked, "Well, I do. It's because he-"

I kicked George under the chair, my face red. He swore loudly, and a couple of people looked our way. A slow song began to play. It was "Thinking Out Loud" by Ed Sheeran. (That is his name, right? I forgot.)

 _When your legs don't look like they used to before, and I can't sweep you off of your feet, will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

George stood up and ushered us out. "Hurry up and dance!"

I stood on the floor with Lucy. It was less crowded, so everyone could probably see us.

"Luce, you wanna…" I held out my hand.

She agreed, smiling, and I took her hand and led her to the center. She put her arms around my neck, and I put mine around her waist.

 _Darling I will be loving you till 70!_

"You know, it almost feels like he's saying he'll stop loving her when they turn 70," I commented, trying to keep up some conversation.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be daft. He means he'll never stop loving her, even when they are old. He expects to die at 70 and will still love her."

 _I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways. Maybe it's the touch of a hand._

I took no notice of George grinning stupidly, and just kept dancing with Lucy, trying to think of something to say. I'm not usually one who can't think of what to say, but right now, I was stumped.

 _Place your head on my beating heart._

"You heard him Luce," I said slyly, and brought her head to my chest.

 _Kiss me under the light of 1000 stars!_

"Do I have to do that too?" She asked drily.

I tilted her head back and smiled coyly. "May as well," I whispered.

She glared at me. I flashed her my most winning smile, which was saying something. Her gaze softened. The song was nearly over.

 _I'm thinking out loud, maybe we found love right where we are._

I found myself leaning forward.

 _We found love right where we are!_

She leaned forward.

 _We found love right where we are._

I found myself kissing her.

 **Me: I feel like these two are going to get together sometime in the books. I may be wrong.**

 **George: They better, have you not seen my hint at the two liking each other in "The Whispering Skull?"**

 **Me: I saw it and fangirled to NO FREAKING END.**


End file.
